Cielo rojizo
by Tenkee
Summary: { akuroku } El crepúsculo nos observaba mientras caíamos en la cuenta de que el corazón no es lo que tienes, sino lo que te hace sentir. Hasta entonces, el tiempo no había tenido importancia en nuestro curso. Hasta aquel día.


_Buenas de nuevo_. ¡He rescatado un viejo fanfic que escribí hace algún tiempo! No recordaba que tuviese algo escrito de esta pareja, y me alegra haberlo encontrado. Tuve una época en la que me gustaba muchísimo esta pareja, cuando estaba jugando al 358/2 days. Son más monos, ay. Y, sin más dilación, espero que os guste. :}

**_disclaimer: _**_Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen. -Quien me diera, Axel siendo mío hnhg-_

* * *

**{ **{ **C**_ielo rojizo _

Para mí no había_ ni mañana ni ayer_, ni siquiera consideraba los días o el paso de las semanas. Me encerraba en mí mismo, dejando que la oscuridad de mi propio cuerpo se cerniese sobre mí.

El tiempo era un simple término que no hacía mella en mí. Lo ignoraba y, solamente, dejaba caer mi mirada, deslizándola una y otra vez por aquellas columnas gélidas que mantenían en pie aquel castillo donde, por alguna u otra razón, habitaba. Aquel enorme lugar, vacíamente ancho, donde había ido a parar de repente de un día para otro.

Tampoco me cuestioné mi existencia en aquel entonces. Sólo sabía que_ debía_ estar allí, entre todas esas personas cuyas miradas destilaban deseo de poseer algo de lo que carecían.

Servía para algo, era _una herramienta_, una _máquina_; un objeto con un uso determinado por otros entes.

¿Para _qué_ debía preguntar o dudar de nada? Mi voluntad era débil y prácticamente inexistente. ¿Acaso podía pedir una, podía, siquiera, desear tener el don de la palabra?

Todo era igual, monótono, gris, helado. El tiempo parecía no existir, parecía haberse congelado para no seguir nunca más con su curso. Como un río en invierno.

Siempre que me levantaba, veía aquella extraña luz lejana a través de los gruesos cristales que me separaban de una masa negra y oscura, parecida al cielo de todos esos mundos que visitaba en mis misiones.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, _no sentía nada_.

Ya me lo habían dejado claro nada más poner mis pies en aquel lugar. Todos me lo decían. No tenía _corazón_, no podía sentir; nunca podría tener el privilegio de amar, o de sentir dolor y alivio. Esas cosas estaban hechas para los humanos que, según me habían enseñado, eran simples seres débiles y frágiles, que vivían aferrados a sus corazones y sus emociones.

Nosotros éramos_** incorpóreos**_. _Sombras_ de los humanos. ¿Más fuertes? Algunos pensaban eso. Ya que no teníamos sentimientos, no caíamos vencidos frente a una derrota causada por sentimentalismos. Durante mucho tiempo, dejé que ese hecho flotase en mi mente como patrón de mi comportamiento.

_¿Yo? Yo no sabía nada._ Normalmente, me limitaba a escuchar las opiniones de todas esas personas vestidas con túnicas, pero nunca llegué a elaborar mi propio punto de vista. No era capaz de hacerlo, simplemente; así me habían enseñado.

Podría decirse que me había adjudicado una _especie_ de realidad, y me había acostumbrado a ella. A vivirla como una rutina, sin ninguna duda o queja. Mi cerebro estaba sellado, mis pensamientos manoseados y _mi vida_...decidida por las palabras de personas ajenas a mis ojos.

Pero todo se hizo añicos en cuanto apareciste, con tu espíritu ardiente. Cambiaste el transcurso de las cosas y de mi vida.

Nunca había conseguido hallar el significado de tener un nombre. Hasta que llegaste _tú._

_"No eres un número. Tú eres Roxas, y no el simple chico XIII._

_¿Lo has memorizado?"_

* * *

_El cielo que vimos aquel día. Rojizo, crepuscular como siempre. Pero aquel era el más hermoso de todos. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Apenas me quedaba tiempo.

Y el color del cielo hizo que se me formase un nudo en la garganta. Cuando me giré y me encontré con tus ojos, _profundos _y verdes, sentí como si una estaca me atravesara el corazón. Por eso, me dolía aún más tener que dejarte.

Los dos estábamos sentados donde siempre, en _nuestro_ lugar. Porque era _solamente para nosotros._ El suelo parecía la cosa más interesante en la que dejar caer nuestras miradas, mientras todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta entonces, juntos, recorría fugaz nuestras enrevesadas mentes. Tragué saliva e hice un ademán de despegar mis ojos del suelo, a causa de la incomodidad del momento. Pero sólo pude mantener la cabeza bien alta, mirando fijamente al crepúsculo que nos alumbraba.

Nunca supe cómo explicarlo. Aquel sentimiento que me abarcaba, esa sensación que me recorría de arriba a abajo, dándome escalofríos por todas partes, cada vez que te veía sonreír de esa manera tan ardiente. ¿Teníamos corazón, acaso? ¿Fingíamos? _Supuestamente, _las emociones eran terreno desconocido para nosotros. _Sólo una suposición, exactamente. _

Fuera lo que fuera, yo sentía algo latir dentro de mí. _Tenía_ que ser un corazón. Y si no lo era, yo lo bautizaría de alguna u otra manera. Pero me hacía _sentir, _se aceleraba con tus palabras y caricias.

En el fondo, éramos conscientes de que teníamos capacidad para sentir. _Tú y yo lo_ sabíamos mejor que nadie, ¿verdad?

Pero cuando llegué a comprenderlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Y, nuestro destino, ya marcado, nos arrebató de las manos lo que podría haber sido un gran futuro.

_Sí..._

Aquella tarde, la nostalgia me invadía y _tú_ no dejabas de mirarme. Te habías limitado a darme un helado, un poco derretido. _Salado y dulce a la vez, como siempre. _El sabor que mejor nos definía. No podía evitar sonreír, no podía evitar sentir un cúmulo, una tormenta en mi pecho. No podía definirlo, tampoco quería. Aquello no podía explicarse sólo con palabras.

Todas las imágenes, todas las tardes, todas nuestras conversaciones me golpeaban en la mente a cada minuto que pasaba aquella tarde a tu lado, en silencio.

Ya no sabía, con certeza, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tras varias conversaciones triviales, en una tarde infinita con el crepúsculo, impasible, observándonos; algo dentro de mí se había quebrado.

¿_Qué...diablos era eso? _Aún con el helado en mano, varias gotas mojaron mis manos. Parpadeé sorprendido y palpé mis mejillas, notándolas húmedas. Mis ojos estaban _aguados. _¿_Cómo_ era eso posible? El nudo de mi garganta se hizo aún más grande y sentí la necesidad de taparme el rostro con las manos. Me sentía..._mal. _Muy mal. Era como si lloviese en mis ojos, era...como si tronase en mi pecho. Algo se había desatado dentro de mí mismo, _y no era capaz de controlarlo. _

Al menos,_ no por mí mismo._

Tu brazo se posó en mi hombro y sonreíste. De nuevo, me sentí ardiendo por dentro. Tu _espíritu de fuego_ era algo increíble.

_"No pasa nada. Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí. ¿Ves? Puedes sentirme."_

Tu fuego me envolvió completamente y sentí, de alguna manera, como si las gotas que cubrían mi rostro se evaporasen; desapareciendo al segundo. No quería irme.

No..._no quería desaparecer. No quería dejarte solo, no quería que tú me dejases solo. Afecto. Echaría de menos tu afecto, demasiado. No podría hablarte, no podría tocarte o abrazarte. No quería fundirme en la oscuridad que suponía perderte. Te quería demasiado. Te tenía demasiada estima...no...podía...no ahora..._

_"Roxas._

_Recuerda quién eres._

_No eres un número._

_Tú eres tú. _

_Y yo soy yo._

_No habrá ninguna barrera que me ciegue a la hora de comunicarme contigo. _

_Estés donde estés, incluso aunque mis estúpidos ojos no te puedan ver,_

_yo sí sabré que estás ahí. Porque, aunque esos inútiles digan que no tenemos corazón,_

_contigo he aprendido que hasta simples sombras como nosotros, podemos tenerlo."_

Señalaste tu pecho y tu sonrisa impactó en mí con fuerza. No iba a olvidar esa imagen, no olvidaría lo que me dijiste. Nunca. _Nunca. _

Las gotas también parecían resbalar de tus ojos, y hasta te temblaba el labio. No supe por qué, pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo y te abracé. Te abracé con todas las fuerzas que aún residían en mí. El agua volvió a caer, como un río sin fin, como un cauce sin fin. Me susurraste palabras de afecto al oído. Me susurraste _todo_ al oído. Me acariciaste el pelo y hasta hiciste algo que yo, entonces, no comprendía. Juntaste tus labios con los míos, con suavidad, para luego separarte de mí y mirarme fijamente a los ojos. El verde de tu mirada era precioso. Brillaba con luz propia. Ese color, que tanto lucía, no podía ser el color de alguien que no tenía corazón. No.

Axel, tú tenías corazón. Y yo lo tenía gracias a ti. _Tú creaste mi corazón. _

_"Axel._

_Siempre te recordaré, aunque no siga existiendo._

_Volveremos a vernos, aunque sea en otra vida."_

Un destello oscuro comenzó a cubrirme, para hacerme desaparecer. Mis manos soltaron el abrazo que te rodeaba y comenzaron a hacerse etéreas, así como todo mi cuerpo.

_"No llores, Axel. Tu recuerdo permanecerá en mí."_

Lo único que no desapareció en mí aquel día fue tu espíritu. Aunque yo ya no sea yo, y no te pueda alcanzar...tu espíritu ardiente siempre permanecerá conmigo. Dalo por hecho.

* * *

Uhhh, he tenido que corregir varias cosas. Al final he cambiado bastantes cosillas. Espero que siga gustando, al menos. No me parece que está tan bien como para causar furor, pero para pasar el tiempo (?) quizá. 8'D

De nuevo, gracias por leer ~~~.


End file.
